Killing For Secrets
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: "Well, Colonel? Which will it be? Your precious subordinate, or your flame alchemy?" In which Ed is used in order to gain the secrets of Mustang's flame alchemy. But when all is said and done, will Mustang make the decision of saving him? Or will the secrets he promised to keep safe remain hidden, at the cost of Ed's life?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and it's characters. :( This idea was from Mys**_ **teryfan17**

 **This fanfic is for Mysteryfan17! Yay! :) You're so awesome and I really hope you like this story! :D**

 **P.S. I promise I will try to come up with a better title!**

* * *

Ed yawned as he stretched out his stiff, tired limbs. It felt like he'd been on that train forever! Those rock-solid seats had been unforgiving and he winced as he cracked his back.

"We're finally back," he exclaimed happily as he set his eyes upon the Central train station. He heard the clanking of Al's heavy footsteps behind him.

"Yeah. It's good to be back after so long," Al said. Ed nodded in agreement. The last month or so had been a difficult one. They had been investigating a lead on the Philosopher's Stone. There journey had taken them to a rundown town in the blistering southern area of Amestris. With no inn to be heard of, the two brothers had been forced to sleep outside for a majority of their trip, making camp in any field they could find. It had been rough. The heat had been tough on Ed's automail, nearly burning the skin the connected to his steel prosthetic a few times. Al had helped in any way he could, but there wasn't much either of them could do about it. In the end, the lead had proved to be false. Disheartened, they'd taken the first train they could back to Central.

"We should probably report back to the Colonel, Brother," Al said. Ed scowled. He really didn't feel like seeing Mustang. They had just gotten back, and he was exhausted. He just wanted to go back to their military dorm and pass out on the bed. It had been so long since he'd slept on a bed!

"We can do it later," Ed replied quickly. Al sighed and shook his head in disappoval as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"Brother, the Colonel told you to report back to him once we got back to Central," he argued. Ed glared at him.

"That jerk! He's always telling me what to do! Well, I'm not going to listen. He can wait another day," Ed protested angrily. Al rolled his eyes.

"It's just his way of caring. He does worry about us, you know. We should go and see him." Ed shook his head, placing his hands on his hips stubbornly. Al sighed in exasperation. As the two continued bickering back and forth, they didn't notice the strange man watching them, observing quietly. They raised their heads as he approached them. He smiled kindly at them. His hair was a messy mop of dirty blond locks, falling down into his grey eyes. He wore a simple button down plaid shirt and slacks. On his feet, he wore a pair of clunky boots that appeared to be two sizes too big.

"Can we help you," Al piped up. The man turned towards him.

"Yeah actually. You see, I was wondering if you could help me. There's a little girl trapped in a drain, and we can't find anyone small enough to fit through to get her out," he replied, his eyes flashing with concern as his mouth pulled down in a worried frown. His eyes travelled over to rest on Ed.

"You seem to be the perfect size." Ed's eye twitched angrily.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT THROUGH A DRAINAGE PIPE WITH ROOM TO SPARE?!" He shouted. The man flinched back, covering his ears.

"Ed, he didn't say that," Al said, shooting the man an apologetic look. The man turned back to Ed.

"That's one set of lungs you've got there," he said dryly. Ed snorted.

"Yeah, whatever," he retorted, still fuming.

"So, will you help me? Please," the man pleaded. Ed sighed, opening his mouth to respond, when Al spoke first.

"Perhaps we should head over to the Command Center to get some help," he suggested. Ed scowled before reaching over to shove some files into Al's arms.

"Here. Take these to Mustang, so he won't complain about them being late again. As a bonus, I won't have to see his face today," Ed instructed. The thought of not having to see the jerk was certainly an appealing one. Al looked like he wanted to protest, but then he finally nodded. Without another word he dashed off in the direction of Central HQ. Ed watched him go. He turned back to the man.

"Alright then, lead the way," he said. He follwed him down the streets of Central, before they finally reached a little secluded area. He walked up to the pipe and clapped his hands. The man gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to try and open it up using alchemy," Ed explained.

"Wait! You'll crush the kid," he protested. Ed rose an eyebrow, but decided against it. He really didn't want to hurt the poor kid. So instead, he knelt down in front of the pipe, calling down.

"Hey, kid, can you hear me?" The only response he got was silence. He tried again. There was no reply.

"Are you sure there's really a kid down th-" he was cut off as a thick cloth was pressed to his face, covering his mouth and nose. Instinctively, Ed gasped for breath, breathing in deeply. He instantly regretted it as his vision swam. He held his breath, trying not to breath in the chloroform. He tried punching out, only to feel a strong arm wrap itself around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled against the man's firm hold, but it was to no avail. His lung burned from lack of air and he was beginning to feel light headed. He gave up, taking in a deep breath. He felt his eyelids get heavy as the world blurred.

 _'Should've just reported to Mustang,'_ he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, and credit for this particular idea goes to the awesome Mysteryfan13.**_

* * *

Ed blinked slowly as he was dragged out of consciousness, dimly wondering what had woken him up in the first place.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," a voice sounded as he felt a tug at the back of his head. He growled as his eyes whipped open to glare at whoever was pulling on his braid. He was met with the face of the man from before, grinning at him, just mere inches from his own. Ed instinctively tried to pull away, only to be stopped by the back of the chair he was seated in. He looked down, only to see both of his arms bound to the armrests. Glancing further down, he saw his legs were bound similarly to the legs of the chair. He noticed with some disdain, that his signature red coat was missing, leaving him in just a thin long-sleeved shirt he had slipped on that morning. It did nothing to protect him from the chilly temperature.

"Hey! Ever heard of this thing called personal space," he demanded furiously. The man only grinned wider, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Something about it sent the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Welcome back to the world of the living little-" Ed instantly cut him off.

"Don't call me little, you jerk!" he shouted loudly. The man chuckled in amusement as he released the boy's braid, taking a step back to stand up straight.

"Again with all the shouting. You've got quite the temper," he commented.

"So I've been told," Ed replied dryly. The man laughed, sending Ed's nerves on edge.

"So, what do you want anyway," he demanded. The man raised a slender brow.

"And not one to beat around the bush apparently." Again, Ed shifted a bit, feeling highly uncomfortable. It was like the guy was analyzing him, studying him. The thought was… unnerving. The man came back up to him, crouching down low so that they were eye to eye, much to Ed's annoyance.

"I want the secrets of flame alchemy," he stated simply. Ed's eyes widened.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Oh, but it has everything to do with you! You see, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist himself, would not have been a very easy target to go after. Hell, he probably would've killed me right on the spot, had I tried. So, I figured, why not go after his young son instead." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Mustang doesn't have a son, moron," he deadpanned. Anger flashed in the man's eyes, but just as quickly, it was gone, replaced with his calm exterior.

"No need to lie to me. I already know you're his son." Ed rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"How many idiots are gonna mistake me for that jerk's son?! I don't even look like him," Ed shouted, astonished by how many stupid people there were in the world. Just how many times was he going to get kidnapped because some moron thought he was Mustang's son?

"Oh, can it shrimp. You can't fool me," he declared, standing up to glare down at Ed. If Ed had any free hand, he would've face-palmed right there. He shook his head.

"My last name isn't Mustang. It's Elric. Edward Elric." The man's eyes widened slightly. He cupped his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

"Edward Elric… Now, where have I heard that name before? Hmm…" He stroked his chin. Ed stayed silent marveling at how dumb this guy must be. He just couldn't get over it! The guy had thought he was that bastard's son! He fumed silently to himself. How insulting! The man looked up, a look of shock on his face.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People! You're him?" Ed nodded.

"Huh. Somehow, I imagined he'd be taller," the man commented mostly to himself. Ed bared his teeth as he struggled against the ropes holding him.

"Let me go and say that to my face! I'll pound you into the ground! Can a pipsqueak do that?!" He squirmed angrily in his seat while the man continued to mutter to himself, oblivious to the murderous intent coming off the alchemist in waves.

"They say he can transmute with just the clap of his hands, and that his fighting rivals that of most anyone in Amestris. He also has an automail arm and leg…" he drifted off as he leaned over. He rested his hands on the boy's right arm. Ed drew back as far as he could, but it was to know avail. The man rolled up his sleeve, revealing the shining steel underneath. He then crouched down again, lifting up the left leg of his tight leather pants.

"H-hey! Cut it out," Ed protested, his face flushing angrily. The man ignored him.

"You're him alright. So… definitely not Mustang's son then," he concluded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" The man sighed.

"Well, I guess this isn't going to work quite how I planned then." Ed smirked, feeling some satisfaction at having ruined this man's plan.

"Guess you'll just have to let me go then. What a shame," he said sarcastically. The man only shook his head.

"This wasn't how I planned it, but I'm sure I can make this work in my favor. They also say he works under Roy Mustang. I wonder how the Hero of Ishval will feel once he learns his precious subordinate has been kidnapped. Think he'll come for you, Edward?" Ed swore under his breath.

"I doubt it. He doesn't give a damn about me, so you might as well just quit now," he stated, though his voice lacked the confidence he had hoped for. He knew Mustang would come. How could he not? He wouldn't just willingly give up the prodigy that earned him so many promotions. Ed glared at the ground.

"Guess we'll just have to see. You wait here. I have a phone call to make." With that, he briskly left the room, leaving Ed in silence. Ed sighed.

"That jerk better hurry up and get here," he muttered darkly.

Al sighed as he approached Central Command.

"Brother always has to be such a hothead, doesn't he," he said to himself as he climbed up the steps leading to headquarters, clutching the files Ed had given him close to his bulky chest. He'd have to give him a stern talking to later, after he apologized to the Colonel for his brother. He sighed again.

He walked in silence, throwing the occasional polite greeting to the few soldiers he saw in the halls. It was strangely quiet today, though, he didn't mind it. However, once he reached Mustang's office, that peaceful quiet ended.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" He jumped as the colonel's shout sounded through the thick double doors. He distantly wondered if maybe he should just come back later and go back to find his brother. He was interrupted from his thoughts as the doors burst open, nearly knocking into Al, revealing a very angry looking Mustang. Behind him was the ever-stern looking Riza Hawkeye. She was glaring at her superior.

"Sir, with all due respect, where exactly are you planning on going? Were you just hoping that by storming out randomly, you'd somehow find them?" This seemed to bring Roy back to his senses. He blinked slowly. He raised his head in surprise, as if he was just now noticing Al's presence.

"U-uh... I'm sorry. If this is a bad time, I can come back later," Al said timidly as he slowly backed away. Roy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Al, didn't you come here to find your brother?" Surely the boy had to be panicking over the disappearance of his big brother. Al shook his head.

"No, sir. He actually just sent me to come give you his report. Some guy needed his help rescuing a little kid, so he sent me ahead." Both Roy and Riza tensed visibly.

"We just got a call from a man, demanding ransom for the return of the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said slowly. Silence descended upon them.

"W-what do you mean? Brother's been kidnapped? B-but why?" Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Apparently some bastard out there wants to know the secrets of flame alchemy."

* * *

 _ **Hope this chapter wasn't too lame. :/**_

 _ **~Cosmic Creativity**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA T^T**_

* * *

Ed looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, glaring irritably as the man walked back into the room. He was staring down at his cellular, brows twitching in apparent annoyance. He stomped up to where Ed sat.

"Well, it seems I know where you got your _loud_ tendencies. Dang, that colonel is loud. I had to hang up on the guy so I wouldn't have my ear drums blasted out. Poor guy lost whatever information I might have given him. Oh well. Guess I'll have to try again tomorrow, once he's had a chance to cool off some," he said with a shrug, turning back away from the boy and pocketing his phone. Ed looked at him incredulously. The guy spoke like it was just a casual everyday thing to kidnap military officers.

"You're insane. Do you know what they do to people who kidnap State Alchemist's," Ed demanded. The man turned back around to face him again. Ed flinched back at the gleam of insanity shining in his eyes as he stooped down, taking Ed's chin firmly between his fingers and forcing the boy's head up to look at him. He was grinning maliciously.

"They won't _do anything_. And you know why?" Ed remained silent.

"By the time they come around to arrest me, I'll be gone, and you and the flame alchemist will be dead." Oh. So that was it then. This guy had no intention of letting them leave here alive, even after he gained the secrets of flame alchemy. Ed grit his teeth. In that case, there was no way he could stay here.

"You're insane," he repeated angrily.

"There's no way Mustang will just let you go that easily," Ed declared confidently. The man only laughed, letting his chin go and stepping back.

"Insane? No, you see, I prefer to be called a seeker of knowledge. Of course, no one else seems to see it that way. Apparently my methods are immoral. But let me tell you, the job pays well enough, so I really couldn't give a damn about what others think. Anyway, I'm too _good_. You and your pal, Mustang, are not getting away. I can't ruin the reputation of Truth," the man said. Ed's eyes widened as the familiar name rang through his ears, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as fear settled itself in his gut.

"W-what did you say?" The man's grin grew larger as he reached a hand up to his face, swiping a few blond locks from his eyes. Using two fingers, he popped out one of his grey eyes. Ed's stomach dropped as he looked away from the gaping hole that was left.

"You've seen it too, haven't you boy? That's why you have those stumps of metal where your limbs should be." It wasn't a question. It was obvious from Ed's reaction.

"It was my brother I was trying to bring back. He was a brilliant man, but all too soon he was gone. Though I was inexperienced with alchemy, I tried bringing him back. I took a few days to research. I had always been the impatient type. Brother had always been smarter than me. I 'spose that's probably why I failed. I was dumb, and because of that I lost my eye, and my brother for a second time." Ed stared down at the floor. This guy sounded like him and Al. But it was a miracle he had succeeded in at least bringing something back, or that he even survived.

"I met a being that called itself Truth. Truth showed me so much knowledge, and in exchange for so little no less! From that day on, I was obsessed with learning as much of the truth as I could. I began searching for whatever knowledge I could get my hands on, calling myself 'Truth' in dedication to the being I met that fateful night. And because of that, I've become a much more patient man. A smarter man. Over the years I've accumulated so much, but it's still not enough," the man continued. With every word he said, Ed found himself feeling sicker and sicker.

"Then, one day I came across the name of a certain State Alchemist who could produce fire with just the snap of his fingers. And as far as anyone knows, he's the only one in the world capable of such alchemy. In other words, he has something I want." He stopped suddenly, a thoughtful look overcoming his twisted features. His remaining eye scanned over Ed's small form, lingering on his right arm and left leg.

"Now that I think about it... you saw Truth, after you lost two whole limbs. Imagine what you must've seen..." He trailed off, deep in thought. Ed could almost see the gears turning in his head, and it made him feel nervous.

"Perhaps you do serve a greater purpose than I had originally thought. Once I'm finished with Mustang, I'll be sure to pick your little brain. Thank Truth! This must be my lucky day," he exclaimed joyously. Ed twitched angrily at the word little.

"I'm. Not. Small! You jerk! And why do you sound like you worship that Truth bastard anyway? He's just an egotistical self-proclaimed god, messing around with human lives like some kind of sick game," Ed shouted furiously.

"You're going to regret saying that, kid," the man growled, fixing the boy with a sharp glare. Ed didn't have any time to react as he received a punch to the gut, sending him along with the chair flying backwards and crashing to the ground. He cried out in shock as his head slammed into the hard ground, arching his back as much as his restraints would allow. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to glare at the man. He grunted as he was swiftly kicked in the head. Black dots filled his vision as his temple throbbed with newfound pain. As more kicks were delivered, his vision grew blurry. He grit his teeth in frustration.

 _'I'm gonna kick his ass once I get out of here_ ,' he thought bitterly before he slowly lost consciousness.


End file.
